1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure including a nanoantenna, a method of manufacturing the same, and a drug delivery system, thermotherapy complex, drug therapy device, and thermotherapy device including the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Nanoliter-sized chemical delivery systems and devices, such as micelles, vesicles, droplets, and capsules, make it possible to spatially and temporally control a chemical field with a very small volume of reagent. These chemical delivery systems may be used for micro-release of chemical materials, local drug delivery, delivery of biomolecules, thermotherapy, etc.
In the future, various functions are expected to be integrated in a single chemical delivery system. As integrable functions, there is sensing, actuation, telemetry, etc. As one means to achieve these functions, an electric and optic module may be formed on an outer surface of the delivery devices.
At present, it is possible to fabricate a small integrated module using various nanofabrication technologies. The module may act as a sensor, a detector, and a controller. This kind of module has advantages, such as small size, low power consumption, and proper cost consumption. However, there is a problem in that it is risky to apply on a macroscopic scale. However, since a module such as an antenna is easily connected to a wireless signal, this problem may be solved.